


Like Starlight, Like Sunshine

by JemTheKingOfSass



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, RH Reunion, Spoilers, s3ep10 Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JemTheKingOfSass/pseuds/JemTheKingOfSass
Summary: What really went on between Rin and Haru during their reunion, filling in the moments that weren't shown onscreen.





	Like Starlight, Like Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> The RH reunion was underwhelming. Some people are satisfied with it which is awesome, but I wanted a little more, so I took the liberty of guessing what went down between the scenes that we were given in the show. I wrote most of this for a friend immediately after watching the episode. This friend is equally disappointed in the RH moment, especially in Haru's lack of response to Rin's lovely dorky swim confession. In seeing a few more reactions from different people, I figured out quickly my friend and I aren't alone in our feelings, so I cleaned this up a bit and decided to post it. And here we are.

 

**

 

Rin waits around the corner, listening to Haru get a lesson from his coach, one that he has clearly heard dozens of times already if his response is anything to go by. Rin wants to spring out, surprise Haru, he’s been waiting for _so long_ ; now that he is sharing the same air with Haru again the time is crawling. But Haru seems bothered by something, irritated by his lack of physical comprehension, frustrated at his body not responding to whatever he demands of it. Rin understands, he’s been there many times before. Truthfully, he doesn’t know if he’s never _not_ been there in some capacity. If Haru accomplishes freestyle by seductive snake charming, Rin batters his serpent over the head with a mallet, beating his strokes into submission.

 

Rin trails behind Haru and his coach as they go to sit in the empty cafeteria, the older man still in lecture mode, the younger one firing back with sass, clearly tired of the discussion but not losing his fire. Rin adores when Haru digs into himself and submits to the searing passion that's within him. Rin's seen it often enough and he wants to witness Haru exploding with it always. He peeks at the clock, it’s just after 5:30pm. Rin cannot wait any longer, it already feels like an eternity. He cannot believe the two of them haven’t spoken since the surprise party everyone threw him before he left for Australia. Although truthfully, he’s barely maintained contact with anyone, Gou and his mom only getting frequent reports because they hound him with daily texts and weekly phone calls. No one else has really reached out, the equator that has been separating them creating a rift that his friends are hesitant to cross. Rin had never bothered anyone back in Japan either, barring a quick text to Makoto when he qualified for the All-Japan, not wanting to be a nuisance. Instead he had focused on swimming, connecting with teammates, and staying mentally healthy, confident this time he would be coming home unbroken, returning to his family, returning Haru.

 

“Done talking, Haru?” Rin approaches the table, cocky grin slapped on his face, fully aware Haru isn’t expecting him to just show up here, seeking him out. 

 

Haru turns his head slowly, like he cannot believe the voice he’s hearing, blue eyes wide in what Rin hopes is happy surprise. “Rin.” He slides out of the bench seat as quickly as he can, hesitating only a moment before deciding something, expression determined. He throws his arms around Rin, holding him close, allowing himself to release a little of the tension that has him wound so tightly Rin can feel it in the taut lines of his arms, the rigid set of his shoulders. “You’re here.”

 

Rin chuckles, feeling free for the first time in far too long. Why had he been avoiding this? So many times he sat at his computer, arrow hovering over the phone icon to initiate a video call, or clutched his phone, finger poised to press on Haru’s contact information. He’s missed his voice, his snark, his laugh, his face, his freestyle, his _everything_. “Yeah obviously, Haru, I’m not a vision you’re having in some mackerel-induced coma.” 

 

Haru shoves away from the hug and grabs for Rin’s hand. “The view is nice from the patio here.” Haru tugs on his hand, and Rin is helpless to do anything except follow anywhere Haru leads him. Rin may be the one that encouraged Haru to face forwards and be willing to find a dream, to stretch for it with everything he’s got, but Haru is the millions of dazzling stars that illuminate Rin’s path.

 

**

 

Haru gazes at the hills softly glowing in the waning sunlight. He shakes his head. Rin may have just claimed he changes daily, growing and challenging himself, making himself better, and surely those things are true; yet this is definitely the same Rin who left, identical in all the ways that matter. Rin appears happy and stable, he is lit up from within, the future he's visualized for years finally brushing against his fingertips. 

 

“...if there's anything that hasn't changed, Haru, it's that I still want to swim with you.” Haru snaps his head over to Rin, whose look is heavy with significance, yet he is the brightest Haru can ever recall seeing him. He's _shining_. This is how Haru dreams about Rin always, sparkling and almost untouchable, like the noon sun glittering like diamonds off the gently cresting waves of the ocean. Rin is everything he loves about the water, the energy, the depth, the clarity. As Haru watches the yellow light illuminate the planes of Rin’s face, his eyes reflecting the fire that burns in his soul, Haru longs to remain right by his side, flames licking through him, together scorching everything in their path. No one sweeps Haru out to sea, lights a blaze within him, pulls him higher, and then celebrates his ascension more than Rin. 

 

Haru takes hold of Rin’s hand. Rin stares down at where they are now physically connected, before glancing up at him. “I will always want to swim with you, Rin.”

 

Rin smiles, the easy way his face settles into one of pleasant calm reassures Haru that this time Rin is fully himself, confident and healthy, motivated and whole. Beautiful, always beautiful. 

 

“We can swim together forever, Haru.” Rin clasps his hand in return, lacing their fingers together and lightly squeezing his conviction, a silent promise to Haru, to himself.

 

They both gaze at the landscape before them, the future already in their midst. The journey has begun; they have both ventured out and taken critical steps to ensure they are on the correct path, one that leads to a team, representing their country, traveling the world. They chase a life spent in the water, reaching for dreams and each other.

 

“Together forever, Rin.”

 

**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There. I feel better now. Also, I managed something less than 1,000 words! ٩(ˊᗜˋ*)و


End file.
